


New Wardrobe

by 2space_lesbo1



Series: Three Confused Androids and their Grumpy  Dad [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hank is a Good Dad, Like, RK900 is a Good Boy, Self-Indulgent, sorry if the characters are just a bit off, theyre hard to write, this, this is still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Hank is tired of seeing the newer Connor in that same damned jacket.Plus, he needs a name.





	New Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm still writing this. And yes I have no idea what i'm doing or if i'm actually doing a good job of writing the characters.
> 
> But because RK900 is more of an open character, I like to imagine him as huge and intimidating, but then he's just really soft and sweet to those he really cares about. Just don't hurt his family or you gon die.
> 
> Also, I don't have a beta reader and i never proof read my writing, so that's why there's occasional errors lol
> 
> Anyway, enjoy, if you're still reading this :)

It’s been almost two weeks since the newer version of Connor had moved in, and they still had no other name to call him to make things less confusing. Hank was starting to get annoyed by having to point out which Connor he was wanting when calling out the name- okay, not as much annoyed, but more of guilty, as normally he would be calling for the original Connor for help on a case. Look, he knows that the RK900 is “better developed” or some shit, but Hank was a man who would fall into habit and find said habit to be hard to break. So, he always felt guilty when he turns the newer Connor away with the android looking upset or put out.

So, he decides to take matters into his own hands. If the two androids named Connor weren’t going to try and think of a nickname, then he would. His ideas would probably be tons better, anyhow. Humans did hold more creativity over most androids(most because Hank knows Markus could beat him in a creativity contest any day of any week of any year).

“Okay, alright, this is getting too fucking ridiculous,” he bursts out as both Connor's approach, the original holding one of curiosity while the other is perked up, prepared to follow an order if given one. While he's gotten better at developing his own free will and likes- he visits with Markus and Carl occasionally to learn to paint- he still has a few habits from his programming, which isn't completely terrible. 

Hank have a finger at the newer Connor, causing the android’s eyes to widen and his LED to flash yellow with his curiosity(so similar to the other Connor’s). “You, come on,” he orders. He walks to the door, frowning when the Connor he'd beckoned doesn't follow him. “Well, what are you waiting for?” 

“Well, sir-” at Hank’s glare- he hates it when the newer Connor calls him that- he fixes himself, “Hank, I was honestly expecting you to want my brother. You most often do, after all.” 

Ignoring the way that hurts his heart, Hank waves a dismissive hand. “Yeah, yeah,” he scoffs, and then grabs Connor by the wrist. The android's LED flashes yellow once more at the sudden gesture, and e glances back to his brother who merely shrugs in response. “That don't fuckin matter. Now come on. We’re going on a walk.” 

The newer Connor frowns but follows after Hank, a questioning look in his eyes. 

They end up outside. “Come on, this way,” Hank said and Connor follows after him silently, a curious expression on his face. 

“I am curious as to why you wanted me today,” Connor says, glancing at Hank’s face as they continue to walk. Hank shrugs nonchalantly, glancing around, leading the way towards a small shop near to his house. This is where he and the original Connor had bought the android’s new wardrobe, and he thought they could get this Connor’s wardrobe here as well. “You normally seek out my brother.” 

“Look, that doesn't matter right now, cause I wanted you this time,” Hank snaps a bit impatiently. He always hate how one track minded the two Connors could get sometimes. He calms down when he notices how Connor’s LED flashes yellow at his tone. “Anyway, I was wondering if you and the other Connor have come up with a nickname for you yet.” 

Connor frowns and shakes his head, his LED returning to blue. Hank holds the door to the store open for the android, ignoring the “no androids allowed” sign and stepping in after. They didn't listen to the sign last time, and they wouldn't this time, either. 

“No, not as of yet,” Connor replied, his confusion only growing as he glances around, his eyebrows scrunching slightly as they do when he's either scanning something or trying to understand a situation. “Why?” 

“Because I'm tired of you sharing the same name,” Hank replies honestly, grabbing Connor by his wrist and dragging him to the section with clothes his size. He motions with his hand at the surrounding clothes, but when the android makes no move he sighs. “Look for some new clothes. You can't always be wearing that.” 

Connor frowns deeper and glances down at his white jacket. “But why? It was the jacket assigned-” he cuts himself off, realization lighting his eyes. “Oh. Right. Free will.” He wets his lips, LED flashing yellow as he glances around. “Also, sir- Hank- you may call me whatever pleases you. Though…” he trails off, shaking his head. Hank decides to press. 

“Though?” 

The android shifts on his feet before looking back to his caretaker, a bit hesitant. “I… I do quite like the name Caleb,” he finally answers, hesitance filling his tone. Hank’s eyes widen. He'd thought of the name all on his own. He'd be a dick to decline using it. 

“Well then, Caleb, that's what I'll be callin you,” Hank informs him, clapping him on the shoulder. The android smiles brightly- the most natural smile Hank has seen thus far- pride in his expression because he had thought of something on his own. Hank feels pride for the android in his own chest. “Now, anyway, let's find you some clothes. Those are startin to stink.” 

Caleb nods, expression turning somber once more as he looks around. A few seconds pass before he looks back to Hank, confused and lost. “What wardrobe shall I put together?” he questions and Hank sighs, shrugging once more. 

“Whatever the hell kind of wardrobe you desire, Caleb,” he replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. 

Caleb shifts on his feet once more, looking around the clothes surrounding them. He slowly begins to reach out to different styles and kinds of clothes. Most that he grabs are white or different shades of light blues. He holds each shirt and jacket he grabs up, turning it every which way to get a full view of it. The first he seems to settle on, he glances back to Hank, still unsure if he's allowed. At the human’s nod, he holds the shirt up a little. It's a plain, white button up shirt. 

“May I have this one?” he asks. 

“Is it in your size?” Hank asks in return. At the android’s nod, he nods back his approval. “Sure. Like I said, get whatever the hell you want.” 

It takes a few minutes, but eventually, Caleb ends up with five whole outfits. That's one more than Connor had gotten on their first clothes run. He warmly smiles as he purchases the clothing chosen by the android, leading him back out. 

Once they return home, both Sumo and Connor are gone. The other android must have taken the St. Bernard on a walk while they were gone. 

“Here,” Hank said, handing one of the outfits to Caleb. The android takes it and seems lost before Hank points to the bedroom. “Go and try it on. Let's see how you look.” 

Caleb nods now. He disappears into the room for a moment before returning, dressed in a blue button up shirt with a white jacket accented with the same shade of blue, and a pair of blue jeans. He looks himself up and down, and Hank does the same. He hums in approval and pats the android on the shoulder. 

“You look good, son,” Hank tells Caleb, who beams brightly at the word. His cheeks are turning a light blue as he blushes a bit. 

“Thanks, Hank…” Caleb says lightly. 

Caleb maybe a huge and hunking android made for strength, but he was anything but rough.

**Author's Note:**

> I already have two more parts written already. make me stop i havent had a good night's rest in four days


End file.
